


Tendou, Can you not?

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou made his life so much more complicated than it needed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendou, Can you not?

**Author's Note:**

> There was gonna be a lot more to this,but I lost my will to write oops.

"Is that Macaroni and Cheese?" Tendou had spoken as if Kagami had commited an awful crime. In his eyes, it was most likely that he had. Boxed food? Kraft? Powdered cheese? He was sure the concept of prepared food in such a fashion gave Tendou an anneurism. Actually by the look it was giving him, it probably was. Some people had jobs and couldn't afford to spend all day cooking. 

"Yeah. I was just making a quick dinner." Kagami spoke tensely, but before he could pour the noodles into the pot, Tendou had snatched the box and thrown it out. Kagami opened his mouth to protest. He'd paid good money for that. Okay, not really, but still Tendou had no right to do that. Before he could speak, a fairly decent sixed boxed lunch appeared in his hands.

"Eat that instead." Tendou spoke and then began to raid his cabinents. "...Cup Ramen? You can't be serious." Tendou rolled his eyes, and began to toss just about everything in the cabinent. Kagami immeidately protested, but anything he yelled was immediately lost on the man.

"I--Tendou! I don't have the money to go gorcery shopping again. Stop!" He tried to pull Tendou from his cabinents. He ws sure the man had a reason. Tendou always did. However, his precious groceries were being destroy, and Kagami didn't have the time to try to decipher this impossible man.

"Eat somewhere else then. You can't be trusted on your own to eat." He replied simply and turned around giving Kagami a look he was never all the able to decipher. He had ideas, but they were borderline ridiculous. Tendou was never obvious about anything, and if Kagami could guess it right away, he was normally wrong.

"I can't afford to eat anywhere else. What do you want me to eat at your house for every meal or something?" Kagami threw his hands up exasperatedly. Tendou didn't live too far away, but the concept was ridiculous. There was no way he could possibly mean--

"Finally." Tendou smiled, seemingly sastisifed with Kagami's response. That earned a look of disbelief from Kagami. The look was one Tendou had patented as the Kagami look. Kagami called it the Tendou look. It was almost exclusively for Tendou. That in itself was a little weird, but Kagami assured himself there was nothing normal about this man.

"Breakfast is at 7. Lunch at 12. Dinner at 7. Do not come late." Was the only thing that came from Tendou as he swiftly walked out of the house, taknig the garbage - Kagami's entire pantry- out with him.

Kagami needed an asprin.

 


End file.
